Mind Games
by ScatteredWinds
Summary: Dark is a student teacher at the local high school. Daisuke is senior that just joined Darks Psychology Class-sorry I suck a summaries
1. Let the Games Begin

Mind Games

Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT OWN D.**_

Warning: This will be yaoi meaning boy on boy if you don't like don't read

This is rated M for when I feel like getting in to detail :P

_Thought_

_**Memories/Dreams**_

Summary: Dark is a student teacher at the local high school. Daisuke is senior that just joined Darks Psychology Class-sorry I suck a summaries

A/N Plzzzzzzzzzz Review

Chapter one: Let the Games Begin

"Hello class I would like to introduce our newest member Daisuke Niwa. Now were to put you Daisuke hmmm… I know I will put you between the Harada sisters. Now Risa, Riku please make our new family member fell welcome ok… good. Now as I was saying the mind is very complex……" Daisuke went and took his seat between the twins he wasn't in his seat more than 10 seconds when Risa started, "Like Oh My God your hair is so cute I mean I just love the color what do you use?" Daisuke was set a little of balance "This is my natural color" "Shut Up wow I am like so jealous".

Riku reached across Daisuke's table and gave Risa a quick thump on the head "Will you be quite you are going to scar the boy for life. I am so sorry about my sister she has to flirt with all the cute guys she sees." At this Risa stuck out her tongue "I DO NOT" Riku ignored her and kept taking "Well her attitude shouldn't be a problem for you right" She gave Daisuke a cute wink. Taken back by that Daisuke blushed and mumbled "I don't know what you're talking about?" Riku gave a heavy sigh and said slowly "S H E. I S. N O T. Y O U R. T Y P E. R I G H T?" Daisuke gave her a confused look. She let out a bigger sigh "YOU LIKE GETTING FUCKED UP THE ASS BY HUGE COCKS AM I RIGHT!!!!" Daisuke was mortified by the statement " I um I mean uh what I meant was…"

Right then they here some one clear there throat "Who likes getting fuck up the ass by a huge cock?" Now it was Riku turn to blush "Mr. Mousy I didn't know you were there so so sorry" she bowed to him in apology. "and that is reason 487 Riku why I am not a flirty skank bag whore" she handed a 14 page list to Riku "um what did I miss…" then it hit her "Mr. Mousy I would have never used that kind of langue if I had known you were right there". "Your not a what miss Harada and are you sure" he turned away from Risa to look at Daisuke "Well well who is the handsome young piece of eye candy" He licked his lips seductively.

Daisuke was getting nervous and his pants were getting tight "Well since I have never seen you before you must be the new student Daisuke. Well I'm Dark Mousy your student teacher. You're supposed to call me Mr. Mousy but you can call me Dark" all the time dark was saying this he was running his hand through Daisuke hair. Daisuke let out a small moan. Riku noticed this and that Daisuke hand slide into his pants. So did Dark he leaned in closed and whispered in Daisuke's ear "You might want to take care of this" He gave a quick strong squeeze to Daisuke's bulging pants "in the bathroom" He gave a quick tug at Daisuke's hair and said in a low voice "let the mind games begin and you may go to the bathroom" he stood up and walked to the front of the class. _I might just have a reason to show up to class on time. _

Daisuke booked it to the bathroom. As he was running out the door Riku smiled and thought to her self, _I knew it and OMG that was hot I wish I… _"Riku Riku RIKU" she looked up "did you just see that Dark pretty much just proposed to me" Risa let out a sigh and Riku just shook her head. _That girl is so dense how can she be my twin._

Well there you go chapter 1 I hope you Review *turns on subliminal message _You will give good review and ask for more_ _You will give good review and ask for more_ _You will give… * _ well till I update

* * *


	2. Let's Make Plans

Chapter two: Let's make plans

A/N I'm so sad I have had quite a few of u add me to ur fav but very little reviews

**_"GOD he was like so hot" Daisuke was in the bathroom stall "man I don't think I have ever been this hard before" he starts pumping his stiff member when he hears the bathroom door open. "Shit I forgot to lock the stall" the stall door swings open and Dark is in the door way. "Now Daisuke I as your teacher I don't want to hear you talk like that…" he got down on his knees "However as a guy I would love to help you with this". He slowly starts to lower his head…_**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Daisuke rolled out of bed "shit I have had that same dream for the last week" He went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. He reaches across and opened a draw in the dresser he had in there and pulled out some porn. "I mean he has barely said a word to me since the first day of class" He drop he pants and stared to stroke his aching member. "Oh yes that feels so good" he uses his other hand to start to finger him self. "O Dark how I wish this was you". After about 5 more minute of this he cums, "Maybe I won't have to run to the bathroom at school to do this today". He goes to the sinks and washes his hands. He looks at the clock "Shit I forgot about daylight savings I'm almost late".

School goes by really slow until he gets to psychology. "Niwa-kun, hey hurry up your almost late." Daisuke froze in his tracks he swore to himself "_SHIT. Risa I don't need this right now". _Lucky for Risa he was in a good mood today.He put on a big grin and ran into the class room. He slid into his seat right as the bell rang. "Riku, Risa how are you guys doing today." Riku leaned over and gave him a hug, "Good but god you stink. Let me guess forgot to turn back your clock so you didn't have time to shower this morning right?" Daisuke let out a small sigh "Yeah I was so tired after we went running I figured I could just shower in the morning". He continued to talk with Risa and Riku for another 5 or 6 minuets. BANG. The text book slammed into his desk with such force that he thought it was going collapse. He looked up and saw that it was Dark that had put the book on his desk. Dark gave him a huge smile "Here you go this is your text book" he slid a note into the front cover of the book. After he was gone Daisuke opened the book and read the note, _"Daisuke I really need to talk to you. Love Dark" "Wait did that say love it must have been a mistake". _He slid the note into his pocket and put it out of his mind.

As he is leaving the class room Dark pulls him aside "Daisuke I need to talk to you about what happened the first day of school I want to..." Daisuke cut him off by holding up his hand. "It's ok Dark you probably didn't mean it and even if you did I won't report you. If that is what you're worried about you don't need to." Dark looked relived "Well I want to make up for it come over to my house to night we can have some fun hangout order pizza you know guy stuff" he had a worried look on his face, "_I hope Daisuke says yes."_ Daisuke thought it over for a minute "Sure Dark I will come over see you around 6 ok I have to go to my next class see you then.

It was 5:30 and Daisuke was rushing to get to darks house on time. He was riding his bike cursing his luck. He screamed into the sky "Why does it have to rain, I hate the rain. He was almost to Darks house, in fact he was the top of a hill and he could see Darks front door. He was about to turn and follow the road down the hill when he lost control of his bike. He went hurtling down the hill his breaks failing him. The next thing he knew his head slammed into Darks front door.

A/N Well its chapter two sorry about the ending I was running out of ideas for the moment. PLZ review


End file.
